


Destiny

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Series: RWBY Volume 4 countdown [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Pyrrha is a sweet girl, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: Pyrrha was not excited in the least. Why should she be? She was literally propelling herself to her own doom. Truth be told she was not very optimistic about this battle. She had seen what that woman could do and here Pyrrha was, rushing up to fight one on one with her. She had to be crazy to do this.





	

Day 2 of RWBY volume 4 countdown 

I do not own RWBY no do I own the characters.

Fandom:RWBY

Warnings:None  
_______________

Pyrrha was not excited in the least. Why should she be? She was literally propelling herself to her own doom. Truth be told she was not very optimistic about this battle. She had seen what that woman could do and here Pyrrha was, rushing up to fight one on one with her. She had to be crazy to do this.  
Pyrrha shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. She could not get distracted now. This situation deserved her entire concentration. It took a great deal of her energy to hoist this elevator as much as she had anyway. One slip up and she would be sent plummeting. That was the absolute last thing that Pyrrha needed. She was not sure she even had it in her to travel the remaining distance, let alone enough to start all over again.  
Sweat was beading along her brow at the exertion she was putting her body through. Pyrrha continued to stare ahead of herself and could not prevent her mind from finally wondering. Her immediate thought was of her team. How were they handling themselves in the invasion. She had no doubt that Ren and Nora could handle themselves, but she was a worrier and always had been. She let out a quiet laugh at the thought of the two. She had grown to love the two like the siblings she never had. Nora's bright smile flashed through her mind. The girl had always brightened her day, whether Nora knew it or not, and Pyrrha never thanked her for it. 'I wish only the best for you Nora.' She thought and heaved a stuttering breath.  
Pyrrha peered up and sighed quietly. She was getting closer to the top and she knew it.  
The next person that flooded her mind was Jaune. Jaune had been the subject of her thoughts alot as of lately. None like this however- Her thoughts of him had always been pleasant things. Well, except for when Jaune had chosen Cardin over his own team. She had some less than positive thoughts during that time but she understood why he did so.- It was always difficult to get the boy out of her mind. What with his clear blue eyes and that smile of his. As always, these thoughts were accompanied by a dull pain in her heart. Pyrrha felt a sharp stinging sensation in her eyes when she thought of Jaune. When she thought of how he would deal with this. She hated that she had sent him away like she did but she had no choice. She knew Jaune's intentions were good but she needed to fight. She had to stop Cinder, it did not matter if she failed or not, she had to try.  
Pyrrha felt the wind on her face when she reached the top of the tower. She released her semblance and returned her arms to her side. She was met with the sight of the new Fall Maiden, taking a deep breath to steady herself. This was her destiny, and succeed or fail she would fulfill it.


End file.
